Takjil Penuh Berkah
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Siapa mau biskuit Yaya untuk takjil? Tunjuk tangan! [AR. Based on canon. Ditulis untuk hari kedua #RamadhanChallenge. Prompt: Takjil.]


**Takjil Penuh Berkah**

 _._

 _._

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy Galaxy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Takjil Penuh Berkah" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari kedua #Ramadhan Challenge (Prompt: Takjil). Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AR. Based on canon._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

"BoBoiBoy ... Setelah ini kamu pulanglah duluan ke rumah."

"Hm?"

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar ucapan Tok Aba. Dialihkannya perhatian dari _counter_ yang sedang dilapnya sampai mengilap. Lantas dipandangnya sang kakek yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Atok mau ke mana?" remaja bertopi dino jingga terbalik itu bertanya.

"Mau beli takjil sebentar," sahut Tok Aba. "Sekalian beli makanan untuk buka puasa kita."

"Eh, biar nanti BoBoiBoy yang beli, Tok," berkata BoBoiBoy. "Atok pulang saja. Biar bisa istirahat."

"Kamu yakin?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah. Sang kakek pun menepuk ringan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah. Atok tunggu di rumah."

BoBoiBoy masih melambaikan tangan dengan ceria ketika Tok Aba beranjak pulang.

"Kamu kelihatan senang sekali hari ini, BoBoiBoy."

Kalimat barusan terucap dari Ochobot. Power Sphera kuning mungil itu juga tengah membereskan kedai bersama BoBoiBoy.

"Iya kah?" BoBoiBoy masih mengulas senyum di bibirnya. "Aku memang senang sekali sih, bisa berada di Bumi di awal bulan Ramadhan. Bersama Atok."

Ochobot langsung maklum.

"Baik sekali Laksamana Tarung dan Komandan Koko Ci mau memberi kita waktu liburan," kata Ochobot kemudian. "Tapi ... cuma tiga hari, 'kan?"

"Tak apa, Ochobot. Yang penting aku bisa merasakan puasa di kampung halaman. Hehehe ..."

"Mungkin nanti kamu bisa minta cuti lagi pas hari raya?"

"Hm?" BoBoiBoy berpikir-pikir sebentar. "Menurutmu nggak apa-apa kalau kita minta cuti lagi?"

"Kurasa tak apa. Kan itu hari yang penting. Asal nggak ada hal yang mendesak di TAPOPS."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Betul juga—"

"BoBoiBoy!"

Panggilan tiba-tiba terdengar dari kejauhan. BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot langsung menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berhijab merah jambu tengah berjalan mendekat.

"Eh, Yaya?" BoBoiBoy menyahut. "Ada apa kamu ke sini?"

"Iya," timpal Ochobot. "Kedai sudah mau tutup, lho. Memang tutup lebih cepat daripada biasanya selama bulan Ramadhan."

"Aku tahu, kok." Yaya tersenyum lembut. "Aku ke sini karena ada perlu dengan BoBoiBoy."

"Eh? Aku?"

BoBoiBoy terdiam ketika Yaya tiba-tiba memberikan tatapan penuh harap kepadanya. Entah kenapa, BoBoiBoy merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak.

"Aku mau minta bantuanmu," kata Yaya lagi dengan nada riang.

"Bantuan ... apa?" BoBoiBoy bertanya ragu.

"Bantu bikin biskuit!"

BoBoiBoy terkesiap. Pelan dan tertahan.

"Bantu aku, ya? Ya, ya, ya?"

"Eeeee ..."

Saat ini, BoBoiBoy benar-benar merasakan _déjà vu._ Dulu juga ada kejadian seperti ini, dan semuanya berakhir tidak baik. Tapi, sama seperti saat itu juga, tatapan mata beriris _hazel_ milik Yaya membuat BoBoiBoy kesulitan untuk menolak.

"Tapi BoBoiBoy harus membereskan kedai," kata Ochobot tiba-tiba.

"Iya," BoBoiBoy menyambung. "Habis ini, aku juga harus beli takjil dan makanan untuk berbuka puasa."

Raut wajah Yaya jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan. BoBoiBoy jadi merasa tidak enak melihatnya.

"Yaah ... Padahal aku ingin memberikan biskuit aku untuk para tetangga nanti," kata Yaya. "Lumayan 'kan, buat takjil."

BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot langsung pasang muka datar sambil tertawa kaku.

"Ayolah, BoBoiBoy ... bantu aku," Yaya masih berusaha membujuk. _"Please?"_

BoBoiBoy mundur selangkah. "Ta-Tapi ..."

"Ayolah ... Kamu tega membiarkan aku membuat semuanya sendiri?"

"Uuh ..."

"Ya?"

BoBoiBoy mendesah. "Iya, iya, oke. Aku bantu."

Setelah berkata begitu, BoBoiBoy segera mempersiapkan Jam Kuasa miliknya.

 _"Kuasa Elemental! BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!"_

Yang muncul kemudian adalah tiga BoBoiBoy dengan warna pakaian berlainan. Cokelat, biru, dan kuning.

"Petir, kau pergi beli takjil dan makanan berbuka. Angin, pergi bantu Yaya," BoBoiBoy Tanah langsung memberi komando seperti biasa. "Aku dan Ochobot akan lanjut membereskan kedai."

Petir hanya mengangguk. Tetapi Angin jelas-jelas tampak keberatan.

"Kenapa aku?" protes sang pecahan elemen bernuansa biru.

"Kan kau bisa duluan mencicipi biskuitnya," celetuk Petir, setengah berkacak pinggang. "Siapa tahu jadi bisa _upgrade_ kayak aku."

Angin mengerutkan kening. "Maksudnya?"

"Kau ini amnesia? Dulu kan kau jadi gila gara-gara makan biskuit Yaya. Terus dapat kuasa tahap dua."

Petir terkekeh, sementara Angin cemberut.

"Kapan aku pernah gila?" Angin masih memprotes.

 _Dia nggak nyadar._

Begitulah semuanya berpikir sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Apa kamu nggak ingat kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Ochobot.

"Ingat, kok." Angin berpikir sebentar. "Waktu itu ... aku cuma main-main sebentar sama Halilintar. Kan?"

Petir memutar bola matanya. Untung lagi puasa. Kalau tidak, ingin sekali rasanya dia menjitak pecahan yang bertolak belakang sifat dengan dirinya itu.

"Tapi itu bukan gara-gara biskuit aku, lah!" Yaya ikut memprotes. "Semua gara-gara terkontaminasi Cairan Emosi X punya si Adu Du!"

Kali ini Petir dan Angin sama-sama tertawa canggung. Ngeri juga menghadapi tatapan membunuh dari Yaya.

"Sudah, jangan ribut," Tanah menengahi. "Lagipula, Angin nggak akan mencicipi biskuitnya duluan. Soalnya masih puasa."

"Ah ..."

Sepertinya memang cuma Tanah yang berpikiran jernih di sini.

"Selain itu, Angin kan sudah pernah membantu Yaya membuat biskuit. Jadi, lebih efektif kalau pekerjaan itu dilakukan oleh Angin."

Angin mendesah pasrah. Argumen Tanah memang susah sekali dibantah.

"Iya deh, iya."

.

Oo)=-=-=-=o=-=-=-=(oO

.

Senja semakin merah. Kedai Kokotiam sudah hampir selesai dibereskan ketika tiba-tiba Ying dan Gopal datang.

"Hai BoBoiBoy! Hai Ochobot!" mereka menyapa riang.

"Hai Gopal, Ying!"

Sapaan dibalas dengan ramah.

"Hee ... Tadinya aku mau bantu beres-beres, lho," kata Gopal sambil memandang berkeliling.

" _Haiya!_ Bilang saja kamu mau minta makanan sisa," timpal Ying, mengundang tawa kecil kedua kawan mereka yang lain.

"Eh, tunggu." Gopal terdiam sambil mengamati kawan baiknya, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu. "BoBoiBoy Tanah? Kamu berpecah, ya?"

"Begitulah," sahut Tanah. "Petir sedang membeli takjil dan makanan untuk berbuka. Sedangkan Angin, membantu Yaya membuat biskuit—"

"APA?!"

Hampir tuli rasanya telinga Tanah mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba Gopal dan Ying. Gopal bahkan langsung mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Tanah, lantas mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan panik.

"Kenapa kamu bantu Yaya bikin biskuit maut itu, BoBoiBoy?!"

"Ya ... Aku nggak ada pilihan, lah ..."

"Habislah kita ... Yaya pasti akan memaksa kita semua memakan biskuitnya!"

"Betul itu. Yaya sangat dermawan, _wo!_ Dia pasti akan membagi-bagikan biskuit cuma-cuma kepada semua tetangga!"

BoBoiBoy Tanah tertawa pelan, canggung. "Katanya tadi memang begitu."

"Habislah kita ...," rengek Gopal.

"Sudahlah," Tanah berusaha menghibur. "Siapa tahu kali ini Yaya bisa membuat biskuit yang lebih baik—"

Kata-kata Tanah terputus ketika kilatan petir kuning berhenti di sisinya. Tampaklah sosok BoBoiBoy Petir dengan dua plastik belanjaan berisi takjil dan makanan.

"Si Angin belum ke sini, ya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi. "Tadi aku sempat lihat, dia sedang membagi-bagikan biskuit Yaya—"

"Habislah kita," rengekan Gopal yang semakin terdengar menyedihkan, memutus ucapan Petir.

" _Haiya!_ Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pulang, sebelum Yaya atau Angin datang kemari!"

Begitulah niat Ying, tapi terlambat. Ujung matanya menangkap sosok merah jambu tengah terbang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Gopal, Ying!"

Yaya yang barusan berseru, langsung mendarat di sisi Ying.

"Kebetulan ada kalian!" Mata Yaya berbinar antusias. "Aku sudah tak sabar ingin tahu apakah biskuit aku enak atau tidak. Aku baru coba resep baru tadi!"

"Oh-Oh, ya?" Ying tertawa gugup. Tapi Yaya tampaknya terlalu senang untuk menyadarinya.

"Iya! Tapi sayang, sekarang belum waktunya berbuka puasa. Kalian mau ya, cobain biskuit aku?"

Ying dan Gopal terkesiap kaget.

"Eh ... Ng-Nggak usah," Gopal menolak. "Aku ... Aku habis makan tadi."

"Aku juga masih kenyang," sahut Ying cepat. "Mungkin nanti, Yaya."

Yaya tampak kecewa. "Yaah ..."

"Heeei!"

Mendadak sesorang turun dari langit, mengendarai pusaran angin kecil. Dia BoBoiBoy Angin, yang tampak membawa dua bungkus biskuit cantik.

"Yaya! Aku sudah selesai membagikan semua biskuitnya!" Angin berkata riang.

Semua yang ada di tempat itu pun menatapnya horor.

"Wah! Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy!"

Yaya tersenyum manis, membuat Angin tertawa kecil.

"Eh, tapi ... ini masih sisa dua," kata Angin lagi.

"Itu buat kamu dan Tok Aba."

"Terima kasih, Yaya!"

"Sama-sama."

Sekali lagi, Angin tertawa. Sementara, dua pecahannya yang lain terdiam dengan muka pucat.

"Nah, aku juga masih punya dua. Satu buat Ying, satu buat Gopal."

Dua kantung biskuit berpindah tangan, tanpa Gopal dan Ying sempat menolaknya.

"Ayolah, sekalian dicoba," ternyata Yaya masih belum menyerah. "Habis itu, beritahu aku pendapat kalian."

Yaya menatap Gopal dan Ying dengan mata berbinar antusias. Pada akhirnya, Ying mendesah pasrah.

"Baiklah," kata gadis berkacamata itu. "Aku coba satu, ya?"

Mencicipi sebuah biskuit takkan pernah terasa seseram ini. Hanya biskuit Yaya yang bisa menciptakan sensasi seperti itu. Padahal penampilannya cantik, seperti pembuatnya. Tak heran orang yang tidak tahu akan tertipu.

Ying menguatkan tekad. Lebih baik ini diselesaikan dengan cepat! Dan dengan itu, satu biskuit masuk ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yaya, sedikit berdebar.

Semua mata menatap Ying yang masih memejamkan mata. Tidak bergerak. Tapi juga tak ada ekspresi aneh, seperti yang spontan terbentuk bagi siapa pun yang mencoba biskuit terkutuk itu.

Gopal sudah mulai berpikir, jangan-jangan Ying pingsan sambil berdiri.

"Enak," tiba-tiba Ying berkata.

Wajah Yaya cerah seketika. "Benarkah?"

Ying tersenyum lebar. "Iya. Enak, kok. Tapi ini beda dari biskuitmu yang biasanya, ya?"

"Iya. Aku baru coba resep baru. Syukurlah kalau enak." Yaya tampak senang sekali. "Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu. Mau bantu ibuku menyiapkan hidangan berbuka."

Setelah Yaya pergi, Gopal dan ketiga BoBoiBoy mengerumuni Ying.

"Ying! Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Petir.

"Iya, lah."

"Kupikir otakmu korslet gara-gara makan biskuit Yaya."

Kata-kata Gopal barusan membuat Ying menggeram kecil sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada sahabat gempalnya.

"Serius, enak?" Tanah ikut penasaran.

Ying mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga kaget."

"Kok bisa?" kata Petir.

Kali ini, semua mata sontak terarah kepada Angin. Pecahan elemental BoBoiBoy yang selalu tersenyum itu tersentak kecil. Lantas terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya ... aku yang membuat semua adonannya sampai hampir jadi," kata Angin. "Yaya cuma bantu memanggang dan membungkusnya."

"Hee ... Kok bisa?"

"Soalnya, dia tiba-tiba disuruh ibunya membeli takjil. Sampai lamaaa sekali. Soalnya yang antri banyak banget, kata Yaya."

"Oh, begitu," komentar Gopal sambil menghela napas lega.

"Tapi bisa juga kau bikin biskuit dengan benar," kata Petir tiba-tiba, membuat Angin langsung cemberut.

"Bisa, lah," katanya. "Kan tinggal ngikutin resep. Kata Yaya, itu resep dari internet."

Tanah tertawa kecil, diam-diam merasa lega. Sambil mengacungkan jempol kanan, dia pun berucap, "Terbaik, lah."

Hari sudah semakin petang. Gopal dan Ying berpamitan. Ketiga pecahan BoBoiBoy pun bersatu kembali, lantas pulang ke rumah bersama Ochobot.

"Untung ya, BoBoiBoy," kata Ochobot dalam perjalanan pulang. "Tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh seperti waktu kemunculan pertama Taufan dulu."

"Mungkin," sahut BoBoiBoy yang membawa bungkusan berisi takjil, makanan, plus biskuit Yaya, di kedua tangannya, "ini berkah Ramadhan, Ochobot."

"Betul juga, tuh. Jadi, biskuit Yaya yang ini aman dimakan saat berbuka nanti."

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe ... Terbaik."

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Halo, semua~! Masih pada semangat di hari keempat Ramadhan? Masih, ya? Masih, dooong~ :"D

Ahahah ... Ini sebenarnya dah mau jadi kemarin jam 11 malam, tapi entah gimana saia malah ketiduran. Dan akhirnya baru bisa _publish_ habis Subuh. Gapapa lah, kan belum terbit matahari. XD *plak*

Hime akan terus berjuang untuk ngejar Ramadhan Challenge-nya. Jumpa lagi di karya berikutnya. :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **20.05.2018**


End file.
